Agent Whiskey
Jack Daniels, also known under his codename Agent Whiskey, is the tritagonist turned tertiary antagonist in Kingsman: The Golden Circle. He was a high-ranking in the secret American spy agency Statesman and a double agent who had the intention to take revenge on the drug addicts due to the death of his wife and unborn child - while also financially profiting from the elimination of drugs due to his shares in Statesman whiskey. He is portrayed by Chilean-American actor Pedro Pascal. Biography Past Jack Daniels had a relationship with his High School sweetheart. Their relationship grew strong and Jack's girlfriend became pregnant. He was very happy until one day, when his girlfriend was shopping at a grocery store, two meth addicts came and robbed the store and she was caught in the crossfire of the two men, killing her and the unborn child inside her. This caused Daniels - who had now lost everything - to develop a deep hatred for drugs and drug addicts. Daniels eventually became an agent of the spy agency "Statesman", getting the title "Agent Whiskey". During his time at the agency, Whiskey became proficient in the use of whip and lasso. Whenever an agent position was opening, Whiskey voted against fellow spy Ginger Ale taking over the position, keeping her in her position of a surveillance agent. Fight against the Golden Circle When the British counterpart of the Statesmen, the Kingsmen, were wiped out except for Merlin and Eggsy, they teamed up with the Statesmen in order to eliminate the crime syndicate Golden Circle. In order to find their hideout, Eggsy and Agent Whiskey - who was currently at the New York headquarter - were sent to keep an eye on one of the Circle's main villains, Charlie Hesketh. They believed that Hesketh was still in contact with his ex-girlfriend Clara Von Gluckfberg, whom the two tracked down the girl to Glastonbury music festival where they both tried to seduce her to implant her with a tracker. Whiskey confidently told Eggsy to "watch and learn" from him before trying to seduce Clara. He was blown off immediately and was an amusingly poor flirt; additionally, Ginger remarks that "It's nice to have an agent who knows what he's doing", mentioning Whiskey for contrast, as she and Merlin listened to Eggsy in bed with Clara. It's possible this was Whiskey losing his touch over the years, with his pregnant spouse's untimely death as a factor. Whiskey supported Eggsy through his objectives and created a good rapport with him. After Harry Hart regained his memory, Whiskey supported him in a bar fight as Harry's co-ordination was not working properly. He effortlessly fought off the hostile bar goers, which managed to gain him the trust of his colleagues. After realising that the Golden Circle had distributed poisoned drugs all over the world and it's leader Poppy Adams was now blackmailing the world with the antidote, the Statesmen hoped that the tracker inside Clara would lead them to Hesketh and, accordingly, to the Golden Circle. Eventually, the Statesmen tracked down Clara and Hesketh to a secret lab in the mountains of Italy. Whiskey, Eggsy and Harry Hart headed there. Although Eggsy actually managed to infiltrate the facility while Whiskey kept watch, and stole a phial of the antidote, their infiltration was realised. On their way out, their lift was hacked by Hesketh, causing it to spin wildly, like a centrifuge. Whiskey and Eggsy were captured inside the spinning lift and almost died because of the pressure. In the last moment, Whiskey grabbed his whip, electrocuted it and ripped through the window and the wires holding the lift. The cabin dropped to the ground and crashed, causing it to slide down the mountainside to retirement resort. To stop the cabin from sliding, Eggsy pressed Whiskey against the hole in the glass and opened his parachute, causing the cabin to slowly slow down. After emerging from the cabin alive, Whiskey and Eggsy headed to a nearby log cabin where they waited for Harry to arrive. While they did so, they inspected the phial of the antidote. Whiskey asked Eggsy to give it to him but before Eggsy could do so, Harry arrived. Looking out of the window, Whiskey realised that several Golden Circle soldiers had turned up outside of the cabin. Whiskey jumped up and tackles Eggsy to the ground - breaking the phial in the process - and saved his life as bullets shredded the cabin walls to pieces just seconds later. As the fire continues, Whiskey told Eggsy and Harry to provide him with cover. He then headed outside, revolvers drawn, and took out all of the henchmen in spectacular fashion. Inside the cabin, meanwhile, Harry, who was still recovering from his headshot and memory loss, told the shocked Eggsy that Whiskey was a double agent. Eggsy didn't believe it and was horrified when Harry shot Whiskey in the head when Whiskey came back into the cabin. After providing Whiskey with first aid in the form of Alpha-Gel (which ensured Whiskey's survival but also causes temporal amnesia), the group returns to the Statesman. As Hesketh had meanwhile blown up the lab, they needed another way to find an antidote. They planned to get it from Poppy, whose hideout they had located in the forests of Cambodia. While Harry, Eggsy and Merlin flew to Cambodia, Whiskey regained consciousness in the Statesman headquarter. His brain loss was reversed by Ginger Ale who traumatised him by showing him a photo of his dead wife. Snapping back into his real identity, Whiskey stormed out of the building after learning that the group had located Poppy Adams. He flew after them, claiming that Eggsy needed backup. Final Fight and Death When arriving at Poppy Land, however, he found all Golden Circle members (including Poppy and Charlie) already dead, and Eggsy and Harry about to open the case containing the protocol to unleash the antidote. Whiskey used his lasso and threw it around Hart's neck, aiming a gun at Eggsy while doing so. He demanded the suitcase, revealing that Harry was correct in his deduction of him working alone and revealed he wants to use the opportunity to kill all drug users to bring closure for the deaths of his wife and unborn child. He also expected the stock price of Statesmen whiskey to rise after the elimination of all other drugs since people would then depend more on alcohol for recreational purposes, which would make him Statemen. However, before Whiskey could destroy the case, Eggsy distracted him by seemingly agreeing with his point until he temporarily blinded him with the flash of his agent's watch. Whiskey electrocuted his lasso but Harry removed it from his head before it could kill him. A battle between the three agents ensued, in which Whiskey managed to catch Eggsy's head with his whip. He threw it into the nearby meat grinder, causing it to slowly suck Eggsy in. Before Eggsy was ripped apart by the grinder, however, Harry shot through the whip. Now free, Eggsy joined the fight against Whiskey. The two were able to take him down in a combined effort, ending with the both of them smashing Whiskey into the meat grinder, killing him. After his death, Ginger Ale took over the position of "Agent Whiskey", turning her into a field agent. Skills and Abilities Whiskey was trained as a Statesman, and possessed great wit and strength to be regarded as one of their best agents. * Master Hand to Hand Combatant; He was skilled enough to fend off a mob of hostile bar goers and not get a scratch on him. He was also capable of holding his own against two Kingsmen at once for a short while before he was overpowered and killed. Weapons *Lasso - He carried around a whip/lasso that he could use to fend off multiple opponents: the lasso could also be activated so it became charged with electricity—strong enough to cut someone in half. He was skilled enough to catch objects in midair with the lasso, or pull objects using it. *Guns - He had two double-barreled revolvers, which he could use to deadly effect against hordes of enemies—he could spin the revolver in his hand whilst shooting it. Relationships Enemies *Kingsman - Allies, turned Enemy **Harry Hart/Galahad - Temporary Ally, turned Killer **Eggsy Unwin/Galahad - Ally, turned Killer **Merlin *Statesman - Teammates, turned Enemy **Champagne - Former Leader **Ginger Ale **Tequila *The Golden Circle **Poppy Adams *President of the United States Trivia * It turns out he has an irrational dislike towards Ginger, due to reasons not fully explored. He's vocally unsupportive whenever she makes attempts to get herself assigned to fieldwork and places disproportionate blame on her for certain things going wrong. However, when he wakes up with his memories as an adult erased after Harry guns him down, he's clearly attracted to Ginger; he shoots out flirty line upright, calling her gorgeous, and starts hitting on her with hilarious aggression. Ginger quickly snaps him out of it. * His name (Jack Daniels) is possibly a reference to the brand of American whisky of the same name an allusion to his codename. * Signs of his true nature are seen earlier in the movie. ** He is clearly not pleased by the mission to stop Poppy. ** He asked to hold the antidote when Eggsy held it. ** He deliberately tossed the antidote out of Eggsy's hands to destroy it. Gallery Pedro-pascal-as-agent-whiskey-kingsman-the-golden-circle-od-2160x3840.jpg Pedro-pascal-in-KINGSMAN-THE-GOLDEN-CIRCLE .jpg Whiskey -- Pedro Pascal.png Whiskey.png Tumblr_ow2t45hjE61qzkk5mo2_1280.jpg Category:Characters Category:Kingsman: The Golden CIrcle characters Category:Statesman Agents Category:Allies Category:Americans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Traitors Category:Villians Category:Agents Category:Killed by Eggsy Category:Killed by Harry Hart Category:Resurrection characters Category:Males